¿Correspondidos o No? 12
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Luego de la terrible experiencia que vivieron, Alisa y Lars vuelven con Melinda, a salvo. Al otro dia, ven que Devil Jin destruye todo lo que este a su paso, pero a ellos no les importa, porque solo quieren amar. *Reuploaded.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia:**El siguiente capitulo contiene algunas escenas de sangre y otras subidas de tono que pueden ser perjudicial en la mayoria de los lectores. Ademas, estos personajes no me pertenecen. Agradezco su comprension.

**Capitulo****Doce:****Diablo****Indestructible,****Deseo****Insaciable**

La peor pesadilla para nosotros es toparnos con un enemigo que resulto ser un demonio sin control de si mismo, justo como Zafina habia predecido anteriormente. Esa noche, camino al hotel, nos topamos con este personaje que tenia una sorpresa para nosotros: yo estaba asustada y Lars, sorprendido; no podiamos creer lo que veian nuestros ojos, Jin Kazama se convertiria en una especie de monstruo enloquecido, capaz de acabar con la Tierra misma usando una gran parte de su poder oscuro guardado dentro de su cuerpo. Tatuajes estrafalarios, garras salvajes, inmensas alas negras, la criatura conocida como Devil Jin estaba frente a nuestros ojos y esto era solo un preambulo de lo que pasar mas adelante. Lo unico que Lars y yo pudimos hacer era escapar y volver decepcionandonos de lo que habiamos hecho. Nos vencio el miedo, nos volvimos unos autenticos idiotas, estabamos hechos pedazos por dentro, pero eramos consecuentes de que algo pudimos hacer: pelear y defendernos por lo que somos. Al dia siguiente, tarde de sabado, me reuni con Melinda y Lars en el comedor, conversando de lo que el habia pactado desde un inicio: saber por que nos persiguio un joven lleno de arrogancia, ambicion y frialdad consumido por la maldad de su Gen Maligno que poseia todo su cuerpo y lo volveria preso de sus propios deseos de venganza.

"Lars, tu me dijiste anoche que se toparon con el demonio en persona. ¿Me puedes explicar que paso?". Dijo Melinda iniciando la charla y muriendose de la curiosidad por enterarse de nuestra experiencia.

"Bueno, ibamos de regreso de la casa de Zafina porque habian cosas de la que no estabamos completamente seguros. Felizmente, una sesion de hipnosis en la que Alisa y yo nos involucramos fue el punto para despejar todo de nuestra mente. Despues, la persona que mato a mi madre cuando niño, la misma con la que me tope... se topo con nosotros y con una increible sorpresa que no nos imaginabamos: el asesino se convirtio en una especie de monstruo y nos persiguio por todos lados hasta que, felizmente, lo perdimos de vista". Relato Lars y esto era solo un resumen de todo lo que paso ayer con nosotros.

"Ademas, ¿que eran esas cosas que Jin tenia alrededor de su cuerpo al transformarse?". Pregunte a Lars, interrumpiendo a Melinda.

"Lo que viste, Alisa, es nuevo para ti. Jin Kazama se convirtio en un ser horrible conocido como Devil Jin. Zafina decia, en sus predicciones, que Jin poseia el denominado Gen Maligno dentro de su ser. Ese diablo tenia, tal como lo observaste, tatuajes en su abdomen, garras en sus brazos, un par de grandes alas negras y cuernos en su frente que no lo notaste. Es solo la primera fase de su transformacion, pero aun no vemos su verdadera forma que podria destruir la tierra completa". Agrego, asi que no estamos seguros de lo que podria pasar con la segunda fase, la mas terrible de todas.

"Si es lo que dices, no quiero imaginarme lo que le hara a la tierra en cualquier momento". Dije, pero mi base de datos aclara que es solo un rumor todo lo que Lars menciono. Ojala, el tenga razon.

"Entonces, la tierra tendria los dias contados si no hacen algo que acabe con su maldad. Yo, que ustedes, entraria en batalla y terminaria con el de un golpe, pero no tengo el poder suficiente como para detenerlo y, peor aun, el demonio me atacaria terminando muerta". Dijo Melinda, llenando su cabeza de ilusiones y teniendo ganas de enfrentarse a Jin Kazama de una vez por todas.

"Tienes razon, Melinda. Ademas, ni en tus sueños, harias que el mundo se salve gracias a ti, pero es bueno que te ilusiones porque un dia llegaras a ser una gran heroina como nosotros lo seremos". La aconseje de buenas maneras ya que ella no daria batalla a un ser muy superior hacia su persona; ademas, la tierra quedaria protegida si Lars y yo actuamos a tiempo, de salir elegidos.

Entendimos todo lo que, previamente, Zafina decia en sus predicciones, acertandolas exitosamente: la oscuridad vendria a instalarse en nuestro planeta y acecharia la vida de Lars con alguien del pasado que conoce y que regresaria para saldar cuentas pendientes. En cuanto a mi, ella dijo que estoy pendiendo de un hilo y, aparentemente, nadie me podria salvar de una muerte previsible, a menos de que la confianza recaiga en el, una vez mas. Ademas, nos dijo que no deberiamos tener miedo pese a que el enemigo se encuentra por todas partes y nos atraparia en cualquier instante. Esta hipotesis nos llevaria a una conclusion: si queremos salvar el mundo de las garras de Jin Kazama o de su alter ego, debemos unirnos, mas que nunca, para que la poblacion quede en deuda con nosotros, una vez que la oscuridad se vaya para siempre.

Una vez que acabamos con la reunion, fuimos a ver la television y nos enteramos de algo sumamente nefasto que perjudica la ciudad entera: Devil Jin nuevamente sale a destrozar todo lo que este a su alcance; lo vimos por las noticias y sus locuras no paran hasta que nosotros le hagamos frente una vez mas. Pensamos entonces, que debemos dejar que siga saqueandolo todo porque llegaria la hora que la muerte rondara su puerta y ya no habra mas penumbras en la tierra, solo la gente vera la luz ni bien terminemos con el. En la noche, para dejar de lado todas las malas noticias relacionadas con el demonio en persona, Lars tuvo una gran idea: me llevaria nuevamente a la cama nuevamente para hacer el amor y yo... acepte sin dudar y, esta vez, pediriamos a Melinda que nos dejara en paz para que no nos interrumpiera en esta velada que comenzaria en cualquier momento.

"Alisa, te ves muy hermosa. Tu bata, tu lenceria rosa, tu ropa interior rosada. Estoy seguro de que cambiaste radicalmente cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, ya no eres la misma adolescente que conoci hace seis años, eres otra persona tanto por dentro como por fuera y... cada vez que estamos solos, estoy mas enamorado que nunca de ti. Quiero contemplarte por completo". Decia Lars, con un tono sexy, y quitandome la bata de una forma lenta, pero segura.

"Entiendo. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, me sentia avergonzada por completo, pero luego... ya no senti verguenza alguna y todo lo hicimos con normalidad, suavidad y tranquilidad. Ahora que lo haremos de nuevo, no me quiero asustar, ni lo queremos posponer, quiero estar segura de que lo haremos mejor que antes. Desvistete toda y hazme el amor con locura, con mas pasion, tocame todo lo que quieras porque quiero ser para ti y para nadie mas. Solo somos tu, yo y nuestra cama abierta para hacer lo que queramos. ¿Estas listo, Lars?". Lo dije con mas animo que la vez anterior y el me beso en la boca con lo cual iniciariamos dando rienda suelta a una pasion mas intensa que la anterior.

Estamos descubiertos por completo y sin dejar nada a la imaginacion. Acariciabamos suavemente nuestros rostros y nos besamos apasionadamente, rozabamos nuestros cuerpos, susurrabamos palabras hermosas, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo de seguir juntos y estar listos para enfrentarnos al enemigo una vez mas. Confieso que nunca me senti mejor despues de la primera vez que estuvimos en la intimidad, ya no estaba nerviosa, ni me avergonzaba, ni me asustaba, mis pupilas cambiaron a un rojizo brillante, sentia que nuestros corazones latian cada vez mas rapido y lo sentiamos mutuamente a medida que la intensidad para hacer el amor iba en aumento; y para poner las cosas aun mas interesantes, nos cubriamos los ojos con una venda negra.

Soy la androide mas codiciada de todas y cualquier hombre me puede amar, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevio hacerlo con una pasion tan desenfrenada como Lars Alexandersson lo hacia conmigo. El era el primer hombre que me hace sentir deseada. Por el, me converti en una chica mas fuerte, exploro mis sentimientos cada vez mas, siempre lo acompaño por el donde vaya y no me deja sola (hasta ahora lo seguimos haciendo) y ya nada nos podra separar, eso incluia a Jin Kazama y a su Gen Maligno porque no son una amenaza latente para nosotros.

"Alisa, ¿te acostumbraste a esta experiencia sexy que jamas imaginaste en tu vida?". Pregunto mi amado susurrando mi oido, pero no veia su cicatriz, sentia que escuchaba una voz masculina bastante sexy hablandome despacio.

"Si, por supuesto. No quiero que se acabe, quisiera que lo repitamos una, dos, tres, miles de veces porque me siento mejor. Te amo, Lars, te amo por siempre". Dije y, al mismo tiempo, lo seguia besando y acariciandolo con mas fuerza que antes.

Melinda se durmio, pero no escuchaba mis gritos fingidos que tambien se oian en todos lados. Disfrute al maximo de otro momento excitante en la intimidad, pero, como decia un dicho popular, todo tiene su final. A las 5am del dia siguiente, nos dormimos tranquilos y yo no me desprendi de el ni un solo instante; fuimos felices, pero tendriamos el presentimiento de que un dia de estos nuestra autoestima se cambiaria por completo porque Devil Jin haria lo posible por separarnos. Para acabar con la oscuridad, Zafina nos guiara con sus poderes magicos, ya que el planeta tierra dependia solo de Lars y de mi.


End file.
